


Kink in the Armor

by amidtheflowers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, cute stuff, darcy fleeing unwanted courting, halloween fic, which leads to some chaste but filthy work in a balcony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/pseuds/amidtheflowers
Summary: “Do you like kissing?”Or how Darcy's night at Tony's Halloween party goes from panicked to very much pleasured.





	

**.:.**

**Kink in the Armor**

**.:.**

“I don’t want to be here, I don’t want to be here, I don’t want to be here…”

Jane threw Darcy an exasperated look. “Calm down, nothing’s going to happen.”

“Uhh! Have you forgotten the last _three_ parties Jane? Have you? Have you really?” Darcy hissed, shifting uneasily and half-cowering behind Jane as they moved towards the throng of people in the hall.

“He won’t even be here,” Jane reasoned, heading straight for the bar with Darcy trailing at her toes. “Probably.”

“He will be here. He will. That bastard has a—a fucking _Darce-o-meter_. The nose of a bloodhound and the subtlety of an elephant.” Darcy glanced down herself and let out a loud groan. “ _Why_ did I choose this year to give in to the media mainstream and do a sexy costume? I am so against the sexy costume. _And_ it’s a sexy nurse! Like, I understand the argument of liberation and doing whatever we want, but when women’s Halloween costumes are _only_ targeted to the male gaze for the last three decades—”

“You know why you did the sexy Halloween costume,” Jane remarked, glancing up at Darcy from the glass as she took a long sip. “I keep telling you to go easy on the wine before bed, but nobody listens to me…”

“I’m sorry for wanting to feel classy and drink counterfeit red wine from Tony’s private stocks,” Darcy glared indignantly, crossing her arms but then dropped them back down her sides when she saw the way her breasts strained against the already _popping_ cleavage exposure.

“As I remember it,” Jane tilted her head in thought, “you drunk-ordered it online specifically because it was the sexiest you could find. I think the words were, ‘ _I deserve to flaunt it, Fane Joster._ ’”

“You shouldn’t allow me near technology when I’m wine drunk,” Darcy said glumly, shaking her head when Jane offered her a sip from her drink. “This is all technically your fault.”

Jane cringed a little. “Okay, I’ll give you that. I shouldn’t have, um, pushed him at you.”

“You’re damn right.”

“How was I supposed to know you two are—”

Jane paused abruptly when an arm snaked around her waist, and she turned up to smile at Thor.

“I thought we were meant to dress in disguise?” Thor took in Jane’s outfit with a little smile. Darcy took note of his own costume—a red lifeguard vest with denim blue jeans and jacket, and a simple plaid shirt underneath. Darcy still couldn’t believe of all films Earth had to offer, Thor grew fond of _Back to the Future_ the most enthusiastically.

“I _am_ ,” Jane grinned. “Look, watch. Hey Tony!”

Tony whirled around, eyes searching for who had called him out. Darcy snorted at the ridiculously large black two-piece suit and an FBI badge slung around his neck. The _I Want To Believe_ tee shirt made Darcy bite her lip and hid a smile.

They all saw the moment it clicked in Tony’s eyes when he took in what Jane was wearing, and immediately he strode over to her.

“How did you manage to steal my sunglasses? Are those my cuff links?” Tony accused the tiny scientist.

“Don’t forget the shirt,” Jane said smugly. “It was in your sock drawer.”

The shirt Jane referred to was a simple grey shirt with the chemical symbol _Fe_ in black letters on the front. Jane had slapped a sticker with the male gender sign underneath— _Iron Man_ , essentially.

“Nobody but Pepper can sift through that. Friday! How could you allow this!”

Darcy never heard the response, for it was as if all the air had left the room and trapped Darcy’s lungs in a horrified moment of suspended animation. A shudder and a grimace ran through her.

“He’s here.”

Jane’s head snapped away from Tony to follow Darcy’s line of sight with alarm. “Crap. Need me to distract?”

“Yes. Now.”

“What’s going on?” Tony tried looking in the direction Darcy was staring and craned his neck, but found nothing. “Who’s here?”

“Is it a threat?” Thor’s voice had gone quiet.

“To my sanity? Yes,” Darcy tried hiding behind Thor’s back while Jane strode off into the crowd of costumed Stark employees. “To people? Also yes. It should be a crime to be that unbearably dull and persistent.”

“Ex?” Tony deduced with a quirked brow.

Darcy pressed her lips together and shook her head, grimacing. “Worse. A _suitor_.”

“Is it the Sergeant? But I thought you were fond of him!” Thor frowned in confusion.

“This—it’s not him who’s…suiting me,” Darcy wrinkled her nose. “He actually referred himself as that. A suitor. He doesn’t even have the excuse of being off-planet. He’s just like this.”

Darcy saw the second things had gone south; Jane was frantically gesturing and jumping up and down to catch Darcy’s attention, and her eyes magnetized on their own to the figure weaving through the crowd and sauntering towards her.

“Fuck! This has been real, boys, but I got a weirdo to shake off.” And with that, Darcy darted away.

 _Hide, hide, how can I hide…_ Darcy tried blending through the crowd, mirroring their movements, and crossed her fingers she would suddenly become invisible in the next twenty seconds.

“Darcy?”

Darcy jumped and then _bolted_ ; “Hell no!” she stage-whispered as she frantically tried to lose him while also not looking back to see if she’d shaken him off. God. This shouldn’t have been this hard, and if Darcy thought about it she knew she was being entirely too silly. But she had meant what she said to Thor and Tony. And she intended to avoid her false suitor without pulling any stops.

He wasn’t even supposed to _be_ here. It was the only reason she was at this stupid party. What was worse, she hadn’t managed to convince Bucky to come, who she’d been slowly testing the waters with and was very nearly there in succeeding to bag, so she was utterly without excuse and on her own if she was confronted.

“Darcy!”

What was it that Natasha had taught her a few weeks ago? Evasive maneuvering. Kissing Steve Rogers because public displays of affection made people uncomfortable.

Darcy started moving on her own, hurriedly squeezing past bodies until she came upon the open balcony.

And wouldn’t she know it. A man dressed as a knight was leaning against the railing.

But Bucky. Darcy bit her lip. She remembered the stories of the mischief he and Steve got up to, and knew this would be another penny to the jar. Hell, he’d find this hilarious in the morning when she told him anyway.

A purposeful gleam set in her eyes Darcy joined the man on the balcony and tapped his shoulder. “Hey.”

The man turned around. He was wearing impressive body armor and a helmet that had a sliding contraption that covered his face.

“Well,” she heard his muffled voice, not noticing it was heavily amused. “I sure didn’t expect _this_.”

“Do you like kissing?” Darcy demanded.

“…Beg your pardon?”

“Yes or no, it’s a simple question,” Darcy said impatiently. “Do you enjoy kissing and would you want to do it in the future?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“You got a date?”

“No…why are you…?”

“How do I look?” Darcy stepped back and put her hands on her hips for maximum display.

She could almost hear him swallow hard as he stared at her sexy nurse uniform. “Like something right outta my damn dreams.”

“Excellent. And sorry. Pucker up.”

“What—”

But he was already lifting his visor and Darcy zeroed in on his lips—later she thought if she’d paid more attention to the actual _appearance_ of those lips and not of the terrible man who was now very nearly approaching Darcy, she would’ve realized who exactly she was about to lay one on.

But desperate times and its equally finicky measures, and all.

Hands on his cheeks, Darcy pulled him down as she rose on her toes and kissed him hard. She kept her lips mostly still, too distracted by the presence that was gaping at the pair of them.

The universe, however, had other plans.

Because god, it felt nice. The man had lips that could only be defined as _plush_ , pillowy soft and pouty one too many levels of sinful. He seemed to think something similar about her too, for not a second later did she feel his arms snake around her waist and pull her flush against him, tilting his head and started to actually _kiss_.

She couldn’t help the moan that left her throat as she started to think less and less of her need to escape and more of the man kissing the living daylights out of her. He held her in strong arms, lips moving expertly against hers as she arched against him. She winced a little when her forehead tapped against the helmet visor again and the man pulled away—before she could open her eyes, his lips were back on hers, no longer obstructed by the helmet, and Darcy was lost once more.

They backed against an adjacent wall and Darcy whimpered when her back met cool brick. She wanted more, her hands sinking into long locks of hair and sliding over his back and shoulders. His hands roamed her back and strayed no further than her hips, pulling her impossibly close. When their tongues touched, licking into her mouth and her tongue raking along the roof of his mouth, they groaned loudly.

Finally they broke apart, the need for air too strong to put off any longer, foreheads touching. Breathless and flushed, Darcy opened her eyes.

Bucky was smirking down at her, his lips swollen and his tongue running along his top lip and then his bottom, as if licking at the remains of her kiss.

“That’s one way to do this,” said Bucky, a slow smile tugging at his lips. “I had planned dinner and that stupid game you like before asking you to be my girl. God bless the twenty-first century.”

“Bucky? What—I thought you weren’t coming to this party!”

“Was gonna surprise you.” Bucky’s smile wavered, looking at Darcy uncertainly. “Huh. I misread this didn’t I? You didn’t know it was me.”

“No, but this is amazing because now I can stop feeling guilty for enjoying that,” Darcy tightened her arms around him. “There was a reason though.” Darcy slid her eyes to the left and Bucky followed.

“Oh,” Bucky breathed, staring at the man glaring at Bucky as if he were a particularly nasty wart.

“I was going to tell you in the morning anyway. Knew you wouldn’t mind,” Darcy shrugged.

“Definitely wouldn’t,” Bucky chuckled, then raised his voice. “How’s it going, Cousin Matthew? Heard all about your research in sprouted bread in R&D. Any leads?”

“Ex-step,” Matt said icily, eyes darting between Bucky and Darcy. “And no.”

Then, without another word, he whirled around and left.

“I don’t think your ex-step cousin will try courting you anymore,” Bucky smiled down at her, and Darcy felt butterflies dance across her stomach.

“So. You were gonna ask me out tomorrow.”

“Did I say that?”

“You did.”

“Not sure I did, doll. Said something about dinner and a game, but no asking out.”

Darcy poked him hard in the side and glared. “You want me to be your girl, you said it. Stop ruining it!”

Bucky laughed and leaned close again, pressing her further against the wall. “I’m sorry. I get a little tongue tied when pretty girls in nurse uniforms kiss me senseless. Nearly forgot my own name.”

“If that was supposed to flatter me, it really doesn’t given the context.”

Bucky barked out a laugh and tugged Darcy away from the wall and tucked into his side, the pair walking back into the hall and towards the exit.

“Well then let me show you how I really feel…”

**Author's Note:**

> My quick Halloween thing! I swear this is the shortest thing I've ever published. I can't believe myself. But honestly after putting out a 15k oneshot I didn't have energy for the actual "Halloween" fic I had in mind. So that'll be posted sometime later :) Also, see what I did there with chink v kink in armor? I definitely came up with it. (I didn't)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading xx


End file.
